Lost sister
by Shiru Tsukimoto
Summary: Collab with Tabuu99 :D
1. Chapter 1

**A collab with Tabuu99, go check him out.**

* * *

****Chapter one!

_Silver's POV_

I woke up in my treehouse. Being half a cat, I wasn't welcome to the town. I hid my ears and walked out, when I spotted Yami under the tree."Hi Yami!" I said when I got to him and he looked at me when I came greeted me and we walked to the town. It was foggy.

"Silver, why are we going to town?" he asked after a bit. ''I have to get food. Also, I heard some girl has a bounty on her head. She's probably a mob. I'll go check it out.'' I answered.

"We ran out of fish again today. Do you have anything to do with that?" he asked, with a glare to make me giggle.''It was probably that girl. That's why she got a bounty. Not all mobs get bounties...'' I answered. Then I remember.

Maybe the girl was my sister who disappeared a while ago?"Well, I think we should go find her. I refuse to let any human mobs get hurt." he said.

''Yeah. And maybe we could get the bounty anyways...'' I blink."What? You want to capture who ever this is, and turn them in? Well...I'm against it but, I'm support you." he said

''Capture? Nah. I would let her live with me. I mean, she is stealing fish for a reason and I could help her...'' I explained and walked up to a market.

"So, what can I get for us today?" he asked.''A cake and some apples would be fine. I don't really have any money, can I borrow some?'' I asked, feeling smiled before saying " I don't mind at all...as long as you pay me back later on." He then handed me some money.

''Thanks!'' I say, cheerfully. I buy a cake, some apples and a few cookies. I hand him the rest of the money and two cookies. ''We'll share the bounty.'' I smile. ''...If we get any.'' He chuckles.

I smiled. I like it when he's happy. It, brings me so much joy. "So, shall we go hone or try and look for this person?" he asked, and took a bite out of a cookie.

''Well, we could first go eat some cake at my place and then search for the person. I have some ender blood that my friend Kamiko gave me. She's Kameko's twin, but despite that she's an awesome person.'' I answer. ''We could easily teleport after the girl if we see her.''

"That' works also." he said and scratched me behind my ears.I smiled. I like when people scratch me behind my ears. ''Let's go'' I purred."Ok, sweetie." he said. We walked towards my house and as we got closer, we heard a strange noise. "Rats again?" he asked me.

''Nah, I hunted them all down in my sleep.'' I said. ''Maybe it's the girl. Or Kaoru woke up and killed a mouse by stepping on it.''He chuckled again. "Your a funny girl, but..." he got serious before saying "...some one else could have broken in"

I looked at my house. ''Or maybe Kaori locked herself out?'' I asked trying to be positive. Just in case, I sharpened my something hit me. ''Prepare your sword.'' I whisper. ''Kaori has her own house.'' He looks at me weirdly. I whisper again. ''She built her own. It's dangerous to go in there just like that.''

He drew his Iron sword and we stepped close to my house. We then heard something crash to the floor before someone on the other side said "S. !"''What the hell could that be?'' I said, looking at the house. Sometimes, my good eye would have special

lasted for a minute or two. I hoped for an X-ray vision. Suprisingly, I got X-ray. I could see two people inside my house."What do you see?" he asked me as he got closer to the door.''Don't go in.'' I stepped in front of him. ''Two people are there.

"What do we do now?" he asked.''I know.'' I said and took a splash invis potion out of my bag. I threw it on the ground. ''Ready?''"Ready." he walked in swiftly. There were two people, Kameko and the girl. They were fighting. I clawed Kameko and threw her outside. The other girl was on the ground bleeding.

"Hey are you alright?" Yami asked as he went over to the bleeding girl.I pulled some bandages out of a box and put them on her. Apparently, Kameko clawed some of her clothes off. Me and Yami blushed when we saw her naked.

Yami passed me bandages when I needed them. "Should I get her some clothes?" he asked me. I slapped him when he wouldn't stop staring at the girls breasts ''Sure.'' I said.

She reminded me of my sister Kasumi who disappeared a while ago. She wasn't exactly my sister. She ran away when I found out she was lying to me.

Then I noticed the star tattoo on her left cheek. That WAS Kasumi. I stared in came running back down stairs with some clothes of mine and asked "will these work?"''Yup.'' I responded and dressed her. After I finished, I told him. ''She's my sister.''

He was shocked a bit, but quickly got over it. "No wonder she is cute like you." he saidi laughed. ''She's not my actual sister, but I think of her as my sister...''"Well, where shall she sleep?" he asked me.

''I have a room uptairs.'' I answer."Want me to carry her up there?" he asked me.''No need to,she'll wake up soon. Do you want to sleep over?'' I ask. He blushed slightly when I asked this. "S-Sure, but...where would I sleep?"

''Maybe with her.I have only two rooms.'' I answer."Well, I'm fine with it if you are." he said to me.''Okay.'' I say. We waited foe a bit until the girl finally woke up. When she woke up, I remembered that my left eye isn't covered. I quickly put a bandage over it. ''Why do you wear a bandage?'' Yami asked.

"I...ummm..." I tried my best to think of a reason to tell Yami. ''Well, my eye is corrupted by a nightmare.'' I explain. ''But that nightmare's the reason of the powers...'' Then, I remember something more. ''Should I go to the Mob games as the Endercat?'' I ask.

''So should I go?'' I ask him. He's staring at me silently. "To be honest, no. I don't want you to get hurt." he said. ''C'mon. I'm a good fighter.'' I beg. He looked away before saying "well, if you really want to, I won't stop you."

''Okay! I'll win this for us!'' I exclaim. ''I think Scourge and Kaori will be going too.'' "I am positive you'll be able tot win." He says, I hugged him. ''Okay! I think I'll meet Endy and Cupa there. I hope Kameko won't be there...'' I say. ''It's tomorrow, so I should get ready.''

"You should, I'll take care of out guest here." he said ''Ooookay!'' I smile. ''If I don't win... Well, I hope Scourge wins. He's an Endercat like me. And if he doesn't, Cupa or Kaori should. If Cupa even would be there.'' I say. ''I don't want Kameko to win. I hate creepers.'' I say and hug the slime plush that Scourge gave me.

"Well, shall I show her to that extra room of yours?" he asked ''Yup.'' I answer and begin packing my bag. ''A portal will soon appear here.'' I explain. Just as I say that, a portal appears. I wave at Yami and jump in.

Yami's POV

"I'll miss her" I said to myself. I then turned my attention to the remaining person in the room We stared at each other for a bit, when my phone ringed. It was Silver. I answered. ''Hey, you already arrived?'' I asked her. ''Nah. I'm in the airplane.'' She answered. "Can't wait until you get here." I said and helped the girl up off the floor.

''Me neither!'' She said excitedly. ''This is a really fast airplane, I'll be there tomorrow...'' "Can't wait until then." I said. She laughed at something. I heard a hiss. It was probably the creeper. ''You are not going to believe this. Cupa is here!'' She said.

"Really?" I asked "Oh, how have you all been doing?" ''Yep!'' She answered. ''We're all doing fine except for Yurei.'' Then she became serious. ''She got r.a.p.e.d.'' "Oh my...If, any of you need anything, I'll try my best to help." I said.

''Okay.'' She said. ''Yuki, her sister, is going for the skeleton because she's not in a good form. She said she lives in a cave next to my house, you can visit her if you want...I have to go now, bye.'' She hung up.


	2. Chapter 2

_Silver's POV_

When I woke up, I was in an arena. When I looked down, Endy was fighting another enderman. The other mobs from our land were cheering for Endy while the others were cheering for the Enderman.

I didn't know if I should cheer for her or not. Suddenly, the Enderman accidentally punched Endy in her chest. She got really mad, grabbed him and threw him against the floor. The mobs from our land cheered.

For a somewhat shy girl, Endy was wicked in a fight. That was normal for our land, but I was afraid. I could snap at any minute, just like Endy. That will make it easier for the Nightmare to corrupt me. Yami always said I was strong, but I never believed him. No one can resist Nightmare.

After Endy, Keith ran in to fight. Sure, he could teleport, but he liked to run. That's one of the reasons why I like Keith. But I was still scared. After the fight ends, I'll fight with nobody other than Obsidian. All the endercats have two or three main colors. Purple, black, and their material color. I was the Paper Endercat, but in Nightmare form I was the heartless Lava Endercat. Back to Obsidian. He didn't have the normal three colors, no. He had about ten of them. His name doesn't make much sense. So now, Keith was fighting some girl named Linda.

Now Linda was bad at fighting but she wasn't the best either After a few minutes, Keith defeated her. I teleported into the arena. Obsidian teleported in the other corner. ''Don't worry...'' He said and charged at me. ''This won't take long.''

Now, that was the problem with Obsidian. His black fluffy tail now had stripes in lighter versions of red. Ears had the same pattern. The Nightmare thought this out. I couldn't fight back, no matter how was I trying.

Yami POV

I watched the television with Kasumi. We were sitting on the bed. Silver was fighting Obsidian. Kasumi looked at the television closely. ''Oh no...'' She whispered,noticing the red tailtip. ''It's happening again.'' "What's happening?" I asked her.

''The Nightmare.'' She shook her head and answered. ''Can you teleport?'' She asked. "What?" I asked in shock. "Why do you want to know?" She hugged me and cried. ''I-if we don't, this could get serious. Obsidian could either die, fall into coma or get corrupted...''

I held back a moan as Kasumi pressed her body onto mine. She was so cute. I didn't know what was happening, but maybe, just maybe, I was falling in love with her.

I stroked her back to get her to try to stop crying

She stopped crying and looked at the TV. Silver was lying in a pool of blood. ''Don't mess with me!'' Yelled Obsidian, who was about to crush her with a plank. Just before it hit her, she rolled to the right. The plank broke and she shot a fireball on Obsidian, kicked him in the crotch and pushed him. ''I should be saying that.'' She responded. Blood was still dripping from her arm, and the bandage on her eye was bloody. Kasumi was shocked. ''O-one of them could die...'' She whispered. ''And if anyone does...'' She looked back at the TV. Obsidian and Silver were both on fire. The mobs from our land cheered for Silver, while the other mobs yelled at Obsidian. Kasumi suddenly yelled. ''I WANT IT TO BE OBSIDIAN!'' I backed up a bit. She started crying again. ''And this is only round one...'' I was surprised.

" God dam it!" I yelled in my head. I have tried so hard to keep my true self hidden. I kept my dark powers hidden from everyone because almost every is scared of the darkness. Now, If I didn't teleport there now, I could lose a friend.

"F-Fine. I said weakly as tears came to my eyes.

''Thanks...'' She said, smiling. But then she noticed. ''Hey, what's wrong?'' "W-What?" I wiped away the tears. "I don't think anyone can handle me, they will all hate me." I thought.

''Aw, don't lie to me.'' She said. I felt like she was reading my thoughts.

I blushed a bit. "Really nothings wrong. Should we go save her now?" 'Okay.'' She said. We teleported away. In a second we were in the arena. A tear fell from my face. "W-What shall we do now/" I asked weakly.

''Sorry if I'm annoying, but what's wrong?'' She asked. Maybe she could read minds, maybe she knew? I thought quickly for a story, but nothing. "Everyone will hate me." I said quietly as my body began to radiate darkness.

Kasumi hugged me tightly. ''I won't...'' she stopped fighting and swiftly ran up a pole. Obidian was clawing at the pole,but no avail.

"Thanks god they stopped fighting." I said as the darkness disappeared around me. I then blushed when I remembered who was hugging me. Kasumi was still hugging me. ''Hey, Yami!'' Silver yelled. ''Hey!'' I said before I teleported back to the treehouse.


	3. Chapter 3

_Silver's POV_

This is surely a long fight. Obsidian was still clawing at the pole. The people from my land were amused. These from his whined and insulted him. ''Now you know how it feels, right?'' I yell down. He stops clawing. ''How what feels?'' ''Oh, don't you remember? All the times you bullied me? Yelling that I was worthless?'' I answer, then grin. ''People in here CAN kill,if necessary!'' He shrieks. ''They can? Good to know! I have been planning to!'' I yell. Obsidian screams as I jump on him.

I smiled as I drew my claws out and get them dangerously close to his neck.

Obsidian was struggling. People always called me fat. But there's a story behind that. When I was about nine, the Nightmare corrupted me. My friends were amused by my humor that Nightmare granted me, but soon I wasn't funny anymore. The Nightmare made me look older, about thirteen or fourteen. Obsidian picked on me because of it. The Nightmare actually brought me something good that will last forever through. It brought me my strength, and my cat-like abilities. Obsidian now couldn't escape. I threw him against the wall. He kicked me in the chest, just like the Enderman kicked Endy. ''T-'' Just as he was about to call me by that stupid nickname, I took out my blades. ''What did you want to say?'' I said,smiling. The whole arena was laughing. ''You sl-'' I slashed his neck. He laid there, bleeding. He couldn't move. I was grinning like a maniac. ''T-this is the perfect time to tell this.'' He said. I listened. ''Ke-Keith likes you.'' The arena silenced. Keith cursed. I nodded at Keith and stabbed Obsidian. But... Maybe Keith DID like me?

I didn't know if he was trying to trick me and was lying to let me drop my guard or what. Either way, I took care of him quickly. But, I did like Keith.

Two creepers ran into the arena and took him away. I jumped up and sat beside Keith. ''What will happen now, will they revive him or?'' I asked. They had a lot of revival potions. ''Yup.'' He answered. I walked away and jumped on Scourge. ''WAZZAAA!' I yelled. ''Wazzzaaaa!'' He replied and high-fived me. ''Did you hear how the mobs were laughing? He'll probably get thrown out.'' Keith and Blur sat beside us. ''Hey!'' They said. ''Hey Blur!'' I replied. ''What mob are you?'' She smiled. ''I'm the wolf, along with Kai!'' We talked for a bit and waited for the next match to start. Soon, Kaori sat beside us too. I looked down to see one person I never wanted to actually be fighting with the wither. Mitsuki. Me and Mitsuki were, surprisingly, sisters. But we were different. I was the one called ugly and weak, but she was the weakest. I was from the jungle biome, and she was from a village. She was called pretty, hot, cool and whatnot. She liked me as a person,but from all my sisters I didn't like her. Despise that, I didn't want her to get hurt. Me and Kaori couldn't save her now. I was always the wild and feral one who has to fight. But I didn't get nearly as enough her. She didn't do anything to contribute in fights other than start them. I didn't know should I cheer for her. She always cheered for my enemies when I was fighting them.

Sibling rivalry is what we had going on between us. But, Yami almost made me forget about her. He was a lot like me, but much more calm. He liked to fight like me, but not as aggressive. He wan't hot but was still good looking. He was shy, but never showed it. He just preferred getting no attention but if he ever receives any, he doesn't talk to much. Yami, was like a brother to me.

And there was Kasumi. Ever since he helped her build the house, she started liking him. I think there's something between them. It did hurt Mitsuki a bit, but she was silent about it. And much, much more sisters. Finally, between all the sisters, there was I. The one sister that does all the fighting, the one sister that doesn't get any credit, the one sister that's forgotten. I forget that sometimes, but it's better like that.

"I'm also glad to have at least some people who care about me in this world." I thought.

If it wasn't for Yami, I would have lived in a cave. I was very depressed when I lost my friends.

After I got back to normal, I became rebellious. But Yami was still my friend. I liked him because he accepted me the way I am. Obsidian decided to hide in another biome, trying to run away. The reason was me ruining his friends' lives. I suffered enough, and it was their time to try it out. Yami was still my friend. He was such a nice person. His enemies moved to another biomes too. I was over-protective when it comes to my friends. But now I remember who the wither fighting my sister was. It was one of the bullies. She picked up my sister and brought up a sword to her neck. ''Hey, Silver!'' She yelled. I looked down. ''Get lost from here, or your sister dies!'' That was such a stupid thing to say. ''She'll get revived anyways!'' I yelled back and sat down. Mitsuki was shuddering. Maybe she will go through a lot of pain, maybe everyone she trusted will betray her, but that happens to everyone at least once in their life.

The wither grabbed Mitsuki by the scruff on her neck. One side of me was telling me to help her, but I just watched. The wither suddenly jumped at me and threw me into the wall. I cried a bit. This wasn't the normal me, but the Nightmare. ''I'LL KILL YOU!'' The wither yelled. ''YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO BE SCARED OF ME!'' I just blinked. ''Go ahead!'' I said. ''Kill me! Do I have anything to live for except...'' I remembered. I have to live for Scourge, for Kasumi, for Yami, for our biome. Once I die, the Nightmare will corrupt everyone else. ''Except?'' The wither asked. ''This invisible potato.'' I said, trying to make a joke. My friends were yawning. Everybody. '' You were never actually funny.'' The wither said. ''They don't like you. Give up.'' I couldn't accept that. I won't accept that. I won't die like this. The wither was surprised when I stood up. ''Does anyone ever love you? Have you ever wondered why don't you have parents like all the mobs?Like all the people?'' She asked. ''They hated you. Everybody hates you.'' I held back my crying. Suddenly, I hear someone in my head whisper. ''Do it.'' I remember some moments from my life. When I met Yami, when I got accepted into the mob games... I remember everybody. How would they feel if I died? The voice whispers again. ''Get up.'' I can't control myself. ''Stop crying.'' I suddenly feel happy. Happy like on the day when I got into the group my friend made. Happy like on my birthday. ''Kill her.'' I pick up my sword that I dropped. Everybody is silent. I run into the wither and stab her repeatedly. She chokes on her own blood. They take her away. Mitsuki thanks me, but I push her away. ''You're the reason why this is happening! Even through told you to stay home, even through I saved you, you HAD to be the best, did you? Wasn't it enough just to have all your friends?'' I run back into my room, hug the plush cat and start crying.


End file.
